Schizophrenia, or actual people?
by InsanityOwl
Summary: What happens when a mishap with potions sends Kanda and Lavi into Allen's head? No pairings. One-shot.


Summary: What happens when a mishap with potions sends Kanda and Lavi into Allen's head?

Character thoughts in Allen's head!

**Kanda**

_**Lavi**_

**Neah**

_Allen_

**Story!**

How did it end up like this?

Allen sighed as he sat in his room, tail swishing side-to-side. He had tried going to sleep, but the fighting going on in his head was driving him crazy!

"**Get back here Baka Usagi!"**

"_**Neah! Help me! Yuu-chan is going to hurt me!"**_

"**How did he get a katana in here?"**

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, NYAN!? I WANT TO SWEEP NYAA!" Allen screamed in annoyance, ears flat.

"**Che."**

"_**But Moyashi-chan!"**_

"**Why should I? I was here before them. It's their fault!"**

"I don't cawe, nyan. Just SHUT UP nya! And Wavi, nyan! My name is Awenyan! A-EW-EW-E-NYAN!" Allen flopped down on his bed in exasperation and closed his eyes, ears twitching. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"_**Dude. I still can't get over the meowing and mispronouncing! It's so cute!"**_

"_Lavi…"_

"_**You and me ran into one of Komui's experiment rooms and Yuu-chan found us."**_

_Thanks. If I recall correctly, this is actually your and Kanda's fault._

"**Oi! Baka Moyashi! It's the Baka Usagi's fault!"**

_Right._

"**Nephew! How long until we get your head to ourselves again?"**

_Hopefully soon._

"_**Aww~ How mean! Does that mean Moyashi-chan doesn't like me? Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan's being mean to me!"**_

"**Die Baka Usagi!"**

"My name is AWWEN-NYA!"

Allen sighed as screaming ensued in his head. _Seriously god. What have I done to deserve this?_

~~Few Hours Earlier~~

"GET BACK HERE BAKA USAGI!"

A blur of red with an angry samurai close behind could be seen by bystanders as Kanda chased Lavi through the halls of the Order. Those who watched the procession either shrugged and continued on, hoping that nothing would be broken too badly, or stopped and stared at the retreating figures, having noticed what a certain demon samurai looked like.

"Moyashi-chan! Save me!" Lavi ducked behind a certain whitette who was just about to go into the cafeteria.

"Oi! My name is All-!" Allen was cut off as he jumped over a blade that would have sliced through his middle. "The hell BaKanda?!"

"Che. Get out of my way, Moyashi." Kanda growled as he raised his sword to swipe again.

"Oi! It's Allen! And stop swinging at me!" Allen shouted as he dodged another blow. He got ready to shout again but paused for a moment, then began holding in laughter when he saw Kanda's appearance. The samurai had pen markings on his eyelids to make it seem like his eyes were perpetually open. His nose also had a round dot on it and cat whiskers were on his cheeks. To top it all off, in large kanji, Baka was written on his forehead and his hair was braided with bows.

Ten tick marks appeared on Kanda's head as he watched Allen attempt (and fail) to hold in his laughter.

"Che. Die Moyashi, Usagi." Kanda began swinging with a new vigour.

"Oh sh-," Lavi and Allen started before dodging a swing and sprinting off.

"GET BACK HERE!" The dark blue samurai roared after them.

They ran up and down stairs, through halls, across floors, yet neither party seemed like it was tiring, even though this had been going on for 4 hours.

"Moyashi-chan! In there!" Lavi pointed at a door that was slightly open.

"It's Allen!" Was the only reply as the whitette ran with the red head into the room.

Loud stomps could be heard as the demonic samurai ran past the room. Simultaneously, Lavi and Allen released a breath and looked around the room they were in. They could soundly say that they wished they picked another room to hide in.

The room they were in was filled with beakers and test tubes containing all sorts of chemicals. There were also parts of unfinished robots littering the room. There was paper all over the floor too, making it impossible not to step on one.

"What do you think this room is for?" Allen nervously asked as he spotted something in a jar that looked uncomfortably like a hand.

"I think it's one of Komui's labs…" Lavi stared at one of the flasks with a chemical with interest. He suddenly picked it up, going against the little voice in the back of his head telling him not to.

"Lavi!" Or it may be Moyashi's voice, "What are you doing? This is Komui's lab! Who knows what this stuff does!" Allen panicked at the thought of what it could be.

"Relax Moyashi-chan. Nothing will go wrong. See, I'm putting it down," Lavi began lowering the flask to the table when the door was suddenly slammed open.

"There you are!" The demonic samurai had found them.

Unfortunately, when the door was slammed open, some test tubes fell from their racks and landed on the floor, as well as the flask that Lavi was putting down missed the table and it instead fell on the floor. Immediately, a smoke rose from it and engulfed the three exorcists, causing them to pass out.

...

An hour later, Allen was finally shaken awake by worried members of the science division.

"Jeez, what have we told you about avoiding Komui's labs?" An annoyed Reever huffed out, though the relief that Allen woke up was still present.

"It's not my fauwt that Kanda chased me and Wavi awound, nya! Pwus, I didn't even pick the door or make anything faww ovew, nya! It was aww Kanda and Wavi's fauwt, nya!" a voice higher and younger than expected replied. Allen paused and looked at himself. His clothes were at least five sizes too large on him and his hands were much smaller than before. He panicked and looked around for a mirror.

"A-Allen," Johnney started as Allen ran over to a nearby window that was leaning against a wall for some reason, "I don't think you want to look at yourself right now…"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME NYAN?!" Was the only reply.

Allen stared. And stared. And stared, before the reflection he saw made sense.

As usual, he had white hair, a red scar, and a large black shadow looming over his shoulder and leering at him, reminding him of his slightly unstable mental (?) condition which was more of a threat that his body was to be taken over if he was not cautious.

That was were the normality ended.

Now, there were two white cat ears that twitched at every sound made in the science division, as well as a sleek white tail that seemed to be swishing back and forth like it was always supposed to be there. It was not. Another anomaly of his appearance was his eyes, while still stormy grey, were now also slit like a cat. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like they glowed a bit green. They were not supposed to do that. There were also snake fangs coming out of his mouth, which seemed to deviate from the whole cat thing that seemed to be going on. Those are _not_ supposed to be there. He was also in the body of a five year old. He most _certainly_ was not five.

"J-Johnn-nya? Wh-what's going on, nya? Why am I saying nya?!" Allen looked up with big tearful eyes towards Johnny and the rest of the science division. Some cooed at the site.

"I-it's alright Allen. We'll get Komui to fix this somehow." A sleep deprived Tapp reassured, looking as though he was trying not to hug the boy to death.

"Weawy, nya?" Allen looked up in hope before realizing what he said. "Nyan? I can't even pwonounce my ews ow aws, nya!"

"What's going on over here?" A young, feminine voice was heard over the group. Following said voice, a young black tinged green haired girl with violet eyes made her way through the group. "A-Allen? Is that you?" She stopped movement at the site of her friend.

"Wenawee, nyan." Allen said, at a loss for words.

There was a beat of silence before Allen was crushed in a pair of arms. "Oh my goodness! You are too cute!" The young chinese girl had wrapped the boy in an iron like grip and was slowly causing him to suffocate.

"W-Wena-wee, nyan!" Allen gasped out, "I c-can't, b-bweathe nya!"

"Oops. Sorry, you were just too cute," Lenalee apologised as she let the boy go.

"Thank you fow wetting go, nyan." Allen sighed after getting air into his lungs. He then looked at his attire which consisted of an overgrown shirt and vest, as well as a loose tie. His pants lay on the floor where they slipped off, along with, unfortunately, his boxers. Allen tugged the bottom of his shirt down, a furious blush covering his face. "C-can I have some cwothes, pwease nya?"

Lenalee giggled at the adorable site. "I'll go see if we can temporarily borrow some from Bookman." With that, she got up and went to look for said man.

"Come'on Allen. Let's get you measured, just in case." Johnny extended a hand towards the diminutive exorcist. Allen looked at the hand skeptically.

"Johnnya, awe you giving me youw hand to howd, nyan?"

"Eh? Oh! Err, uhm." Johnny blushed as he realized what he was doing. "S-sorry, Allen."

"It's okay, nya," Allen began walking forward, but tripped over the front of his shirt. "Ouch, nyan." Allen scrunched up his nose, eyes watery.

"Here, I think carrying you will be better." Johnny laughed as he bent down and picked up Allen.

"Nya! Do you weawy need to, nyan?" Allen asked with a pout.

Johnny laughed again as he carried Allen. "Well, it'd be hard to get anywhere if you keep tripping over yourself, wouldn't it?"

"twue, nyan."

They walked for a bit before Johnny's lack of strength and stamina kicked in.

"Awe you okay, nyan?" Allen looked with big concerned eyes at Johnny.

"I'll be fine Allen. Hey Tapp, can you carry Allen for me?" Johnny looked over to his friend and motioned to Allen.

"Sure Johnny." Tapp came over and lifted Allen from Johnny's arms, carrying him easily. As they proceeded to an area without too many papers, Allen asked a question on his mind.

"How awe Kanda and Wavi, nyan." He looked at both grown men curiously.

"Well, they haven't woken up yet, though it seems you were the only one hit with potions." Tapp answered him.

_Of course._ Allen thought sardonically.

"_**Oww, my head hurts."**_

"Wavi, nyan?" Allen looked around for said friend.

"Did you hear something, Allen?" Johnny looked up at Allen worriedly.

"I just heawd Wavi, nyan!" Allen looked at Tapp and Johnny confused.

"_**Moyashi-chan? Where are you? I can't see you!"**_

"You can't heaw him, nya?" Allen looked at Tapp and Johnny to see them shake their heads.

"_**Oh! It's Tapp and Johnny! Hey guys! What's up?"**_

"Wavi, nyan?" Allen started shaking as a mind shattering realization hit him.

"_**Allen buddy, where are you?"**_

"Wavi, awe you in my _head, nya?_" Johnny and Tapp looked at each other in shock.

"_**Am I? All I can see is Tapp and Johnny. Hey, why are you talking so adorably?"**_

"Johnnya! Tappnya! Wavi's in my head, nyan!" The shrunken teen looked horrified at Johnny and Tapp.

"D-don't worry Allen! We'll get him out!" A flustered Johnny began waving his hands.

"**Would you all shut up!"**

"K-kandnya?"

"**Che, why do I have a headache?"**

"J-johnnya, Tappnya… KANDNYA IS IN MY HEAD WITH LAVI NYAN!" and with that, Allen burst into hysterical tears.

"D-don't worry Allen! We'll get Komui to work on this as soon as he can! REEVER!" Johnny cried out to their section leader who was carrying a pile of paperwork to give to Komui again.

Said sleep deprived worker made his way over to the now worried/crying/concerned group. "What's going on? I was about to give these to Komui and tell him to make a potion for Allen."

"W-we have a new problem." Tapp looked uncomfortably at Allen.

"WAVI AND KANDNYA AWE IN MY HEAD NYAAA!" Allen then began flinging his arms around as he continued screaming gibberish.

"**SHUT UP BAKA MOYASHI!"**

"_**Allen, chill. It's not the end of the world!"**_

_But it is of my sanity…_

"**Please, you barely had any to begin with."**

Thank you, _for such comforting words, Neah._

"_**OH MY GOSH! ALLEN, THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE HERE!"**_

_Yeah, I know. That's Neah._

"**How rude. Talking as if I'm not here."**

_Technically you aren't. At least not in a physical form._

"**Touche."**

"_**Um, Allen? This is funny and all but shouldn't we be worried about the fact that there's a noah in here?"**_

_Maybe. Can we change the subject now?_

"**Che. Baka moyashi."**

_IT'S ALLEN!_

"Allen?"

"N-nya?" Allen snapped out of the his thoughts and the argument going on in his head to pay attention to Komui who had appeared before him. "Ah, Komui, nya. Sowwy, I was tawking to Wavi and Kandnya."

"_**Aw! You're so cute Allen!"**_

_Shut up, Lavi._

"So they really are in your head, Allen?" Komui looked uncertain as to whether this was some form of a messed up prank or not.

"Weawy, nyan. Wavi and Kandnya awe in my head, nyan." Allen pouted grumpily and crossed his arms, looking every bit like an unhappy five year old cat-boy with fangs.

Komui paused as the feeling to glomp someone other than Lenalee overcame him, but he pushed it down, for only would he give such affection to his darling little sister. "Well, do you know which potions fell that could have landed on you?" he asked.

"_**It was probably the one I was holding. It said on the flask that it was supposed to help make someone a mind reader."**_

"Wavi thinks it was the one he was howding, nyan. Appawently it was supposed to be fow mind weading, nyan." Allen voiced out for said in head.

"I-I see. Then I will work on a cure for this immediately. For now, get your measurements checked by Johnny and rest up in your room." Allen nodded at this advise and allowed himself to be carried out of the room by Tapp. Johnny eventually found his tape measure and was writing down Allen's measurements on a piece of paper when Lenalee arrived with a pair of clothes for Allen.

"Here you go Allen! I hope they fit." She cheerfully gave the clothes to the small cat-boy and let him get changed behind a curtain.

"Thank you fow getting me these, Wenawee, nyan." Allen said as he walked out, now fully dressed. He was wearing an oriental style dark forest green shirt that covered his neck, as well as a pair of black oriental style pants that flowed out slightly at the bottom. Unfortunately for Allen, these clothes were still a size or two too big for him. "I have to thank Booknyan too, nyan. Aftewall, I can now wawk awound and not have to be cawwied anymowe, nyan."

"Aww! You're so cute Allen!" Lenalee grabbed the shunken exorcist again in a bear hug as she squeeled about his adorableness.

"W-Wenawee nyan!" Allen complained in her hold.

"Sorry. Sorry," Lenalee released the pouting cat-boy, "you're just too adorable to resist!"

"Weawy, nyan?" Allen tilted his head adorably in question.

"Hai!" Lenalee squealed at the sight. "Anyway, let's go to your room now!" She held out her hand for him, similar to how Johnny had earlier.

"Wenawee, I can wawk now, nya. You don't need to howd my hand, nyan." Allen looked skeptically at the physically much older girl.

"Please Allen? I always wanted a little brother." She suddenly got teary puppy dog eyes, taking the shrunken exorcist by surprise.

_Oi, I thought I was the one who was supposed to play that card._

"_**Wait. Are you saying you're using your appearance to get what you want?"**_

_Of course._

"_**It's scary how much Black Allen hides in the normal one…"**_

"**Che."**

_I don't need your sass BaKanda._

"**Shut up, Moyashi."**

_Che._

"_**Did Allen just..?"**_

"Please Allen?" Allen snapped his attention back to Lenalee who still had the teary puppy eyes.

"Hai, Wenawee, nyan." Allen sighed as he took her hand, causing the girl to immediately perk up.

"Okay! Let's go now! Bye Johnny, Tapp, everyone!" She began pulling Allen out of the room in haste.

"N-nya! B-bye Johnnya, Tappnya! Thank you fow the cwothes, nya! See you guys watew nyan!" Allen hurridly said over his shoulder as he was pulled out.

"Bye Allen! We'll get you cured soon!" Tapp said waving, before getting back to work.

"Yeah, and I'll finish up your clothes soon!" Said Johnny, before he too began to work.

Allen walked through the hallways, holding hands with a giggling Lenalee. He was going through what had just happened to him, and how he was to deal with two new identities in his head.

"_**Hey! Moyashi-chan!"**_

_What do you want Lavi?_

"_**What's this black box like thing?"**_

_Oh. That's probably blackmail. Can you not go through it right now? I have it sorted and don't want to go through it again._

"_**Oh. Oka- wait, what? Blackmail? Why do you have blackmail? More importantly, how?!"**_

_Of course I do. I need to update it though._

"_**How did you get it though?!"**_

_I have my sources._

"_**I have got to look through this!"**_

_Don't. If you do, I'll tell Bookman about how on the last mission we went on, you thought is was a good idea to go to a bar, ended up seducing a woman, and almost gave away the innocence we retrieved in a pathetic attempt to woo her even though she was an akuma, thus endangering the whole entire mission, and almost making us lose the innocence, not to mention nearly leaving the Bookman clan without an heir._

"_**Allen, are you blackmailing me?"**_

_What else would this be called, Lavi?_

"_**Mean!"**_

"Here we are, Allen. Rest up for now, and we'll see what we can do. Be careful with Kanda and Lavi!" Lenalee gave Allen a hug before walking off and waving over her shoulder.

"_**Bye Lena-lady!"**_

"Bye Wenawee, nyan! Wavi says bye too, nyan!" Allen called out as he waved back to her, before getting on his tiptoes (much to his dismay) and opening the door to his room. Inside the room, it was just how he had left it this morning, thankfully. Sighing, he made his way to his bed and began to wonder.

How did it end up like this?

~~Present Time~~

_Okay, I seriously can't stand Lavi's screaming anymore._ Allen rubbed his temples as the constant screams of one of his friends ensued for at least a minute in his head.

"**How do you think I feel?"**

_Same head Neah. Of course I know how you feel._

"_**Moyashi-chan! SAVE ME!"**_

"**DIE BAKA USAGI!"**

_THAT'S IT!_

Allen stood up and walked towards a wall in his room.

"**Oh no."**

"_**What? What's Allen do-!?"**_

Allen cut off Lavi's statement as he suddenly slammed his head into the wall.

"_**OUCH! ALLEN!"**_

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR, MOYASHI?"**

"SHUT UP, NYAN!" Allen screamed, before he slammed his head against the wall again, five times. Ignoring the blood running down his forehead, he was about to do it again when,

"**Allen! We give! We give!"**

_What about those two?_

"_**I give, moyashi-chan."**_

Allen slammed his head against the wall again. "My name, is Awwen, nayn."

"_**Ow! Sorry Allen. I give."**_

_Kanda?_

"**Che."**

Allen pulled back his head, and slammed it even harder than before.

"**Darn you, Baka Moyashi! Che. Fine."**

Accepting victory, Allen skipped back to his bed with a dark smile stretched across his face.

_Don't even think that I'm not willing to do that at any random time._

"_**H-hai."**_

"**Why did you have to punish me too?"**

_Not my fault you're in here. Anyway, I'm going to meet you guys in my dreamscape now._

"_**Eeh? You can come in here?"**_

_Duh, it's my head. _With that, Allen lay down and closed his eyes, bringing all of them into his dreamscape. When he open his eyes again, they were in a wide expance of land, littered with dark gravestones and black skeletal trees, reaching up towards a pitch black moon in the blood red sky.

"Your dreamscape is freaky, Allen," the crunch of the dead brown grass informed him of an approaching figure.

"It's better than being filled with books, isn't it?" Allen turned and looked at the other current inhabitants of his mind. There was an annoying, one eyed red head; a long haired, eternally grumpy samurai; and an ashen skin colored, black haired man.

"No, not really. I think a library would be much better than this, right Yuu?" Lavi turned towards the samurai.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He pulled out a katana that seemed to have decided to join them in the dreamscape.

"Bookman junior is right though. Your head is really messed up." Neah spoke up, gaining some attention.

"I don't need the _noah_ in my head to tell me what's messed up and what's not." Allen bit back.

Neah raised his hands in mock peace, "Hey, just stating a fact."

"Don't." Allen stated as he watched one of his friends try to kill the other. The noah and human watched as one exorcist ran screaming from the other that was trying to kill it. They watched as this continued for a minute. Then two. Then five. Then ten. Then one _hour_.

Allen was not amused.

At all.

"I'm pulling out Red." Allen said as he watched Kanda almost slice the rabbit again. Unfortunately, since the rabbit dodged, a gravestone was cut instead.

"HEY!" Allen screamed in rage. Out of the cut grave, a bunch of white mist with sparkles appeared and aimed for Allen. "Crud!" Allen raced away from the mist, which seemed to get faster and tackle Allen.

"Did Allen just get tackled by sparkly mist?" Lavi stared at his friend before the mist suddenly ate him. "WHAT THE HECK?! THAT THING HAD A MOUTH AND ATE ALLEN!" Lavi screamed as the mist turned towards him. He turned and hid behind Kanda, who raised his katana to meet the sparkly mist. The mist brought out its' own sword and attacked the samurai head on. There was a burst of power when the swords clashed, blowing the trees as the mist and the samurai seemed equally strong. Then, the mist began to overpower the samurai, pushing him down. Kanda broke the contact and the mist re-engaged, bringing their weapons together again and again. They battled it out, as sparkles flew in the air and bubbles began to fill the dreamscape. Kanda was able to stab the sparkly mist once, before it dissolved, leaving a small white haired cat-boy. The boy looked down at itself before cursing.

"Dawn you subconscious, nya! I wiww get you fow this, nyan!"

"Moyashi-chan! You're alright!" Lavi suddenly popped up behind Allen and hugged him. "Aw! You're so cute! I can finally hug you! You're so cuddleable! What was that, by the way?"

"Subconscious, nyan." The cat-boy sent the one-eyed boy a withering glare. "Put me down now, nyan. I'm gonna change back and wock that stupid thing away befowe it twies dowing something wike this again, nyan. I'm gonna kiww it as soon as you guys get out of my head." The last part ended in a growl and a deeper voice as Allen began to change form and grow up. Lavi looked at the glowing once cat-boy, who was now his proper age, in his arms.

"You're still hugable." Lavi claimed as he tried to hug the daylights out of Allen.

"Lavi! Let go! I need to go lock up my subconscious! I don't have time for this!" Allen exclaimed as he tried to get out of his friends' grasp.

"Fine," Lavi pouted, releasing the boy.

As soon as he was released, Allen grabbed the broken headstone and put the top back on it, pulling out wet cement from who knows where and patching it up before more mist could escape. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he looked around and saw that there were still bubbles and sparkles everywhere.

"Stupid subconscious. Always releases these stupid things. NEVER BREAK THE HEADSTONES AGAIN!" Allen screamed at the two exorcists in the end.

"Promise Moyashi-chan!"

"Che."

"What was that, Bakanda?" Allen glared at the taller male.

"Nothing. _Moyashi_." A condescending smirk crossed his features for a brief second.

"It's Allen. Or are you too stupid to be able to get that through your thick head? BaKanda." Allen retorted with a glare.

"Who are you calling stupid, Moyashi?" Electricity began to spark between the two, starting a raging fire.

"Who else? Or is your head so thick that you need a clue?"

"How about we see whose head's thicker. En garde. I'll cut your head in half and we'll see how thick it is."

"Please. We both know that your's is. Plus who would measure it if we're both dead? Soba-for-brains."

"We need Lenalee to stop them." Lavi watched the burning exorcists fight escalate from the exchange of words to a full blown battle.

"I'll stop them." Neah said, walking over to a headstone. "Allen, if you don't stop fighting I'm gonna release your conscious again."

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU STUPID NOAH!" The battle immediately ended as Allen rushed towards the noah. "I am NOT turning into my physical appearance again. NOT HAPPENING!"

Neah backed away from the enraged exorcist with his hands raised in a defensive manner. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say."

"Che, Baka moyashi."

"What was that, BaKanda?"

"Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan! Can we please stop fighting?" Lavi called out to stop his friends.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The two exorcists screamed.

Allen sighed in frustration. "I really can't deal with this anymore." Suddenly, Allen began to glow again.

"What's moyashi-chan doing?" Lavi looked between the glowing exorcist and the resident noah.

"He can't deal with this anymore, so he's becoming Red. I'm going to let you two deal with the brat though. I don't want to deal with him again." Neah looked bored as he began to walk away and head towards a hill with a grave and dead tree on top.

"Red?" Lavi looked at the retreating noah, then Allen, then to Kanda, who merely glared back.

"Who're you?"

Lavi looked over to where the new voice was. There, was a dirty, dark red haired kid that looked around eight years old. His clothes were grimey, he had an oversized glove on his left hand, and his hair was a mess. Cold steel eyes stared from under his messy bangs.

"Hey there, little guy! Are you Allen?" Lavi kindly asked the boy.

"What the heck? You some sort o' pedo or somethin'?" the kid immediately backed away. ""nd who's Allen? I don't know no kid that got that name, pedo."

Lavi twitched. He faintly heard Kanda in the background give a snort that sounded like his equivalent to a laugh. "Yuu-chan! The kid's being mean to me!" Lavi turned to the samurai with crocodile tears.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" he immediately growled.

"Yuu? What kinda name is that, ya stupid woman." The kid looked over to the now ticked off samurai. "Ah. Did I hurt ya feelin's? Idiot."

"I'm going to kill him." With that, Kanda pulled out his katana and began running at the boy.

"D'ya even know how ta use that, Lady?" the kid dodged all of his swipes with surprising ease, even showing the occasional acrobatic finesse.

"Che! Die Moyashi!" Kanda growled at the kid who he couldn't seem to hit.

"Don wanna, idiot." The kid stuck out his tongue, before he ducked under a stroke and swiped Kanda's legs, making him fall. He then ran over to a tree and quickly scaled it with practiced skill.

"Ah! Your name is Red, right?" Lavi remembered what the noah said. He walked over to the tree the kid sat in.

"I ain't got no name, Pedo. But ya can call me Red if ya want." Red called down.

"I'm not a pedo!" Lavi shouted.

"Sure ya ain't. Ya're justa pirate wannabe! Dat's right." Red replied sarcastically.

"You brat." A tick mark formed on Lavi's head.

"Ah, shut ya trap, pedo." made himself comfy on the branch. Suddenly, the tree shook, as if hit by something. It appears that Kanda had decided to try cutting down the tree. "What'cha tryin' ta do, stupid woman?" Kanda tried again to cut the tree down. Red watched the angry samurai whack the tree over and over, without so much as chipping the bark. "Ya really think this tree can be cut? Ha! Whatta joke." Red made himself comfortable again and seemed to decide to go to sleep.

_**Man, that kid knows how to piss someone off.**_ Lavi stared at the scene in front of him.

"None of the trees in here can get cut down, you know." Neah suddenly appeared beside Lavi.

"I think we've just found out." Lavi replied, getting over his initial surprise.

"You guys really can't handle Red, can you?" Neah watched the kid in the tree who had decided to stop sleeping and instead was making faces at the already enraged samurai.

"Have you had to deal with him before?" Lavi looked over to the noah.

"Plenty. Also Black Allen as you guys call it." Neah kept his eyes on the scene in front of them. "Allen usually calls them out when he's too annoyed to deal with me and his mental defenses are low. Must be really low for Red to be acting like this."

"Mental defenses? Why does Allen need mental defenses?" Lavi's stare turned suspicious at the phrasing.

"Nothing that concerns you. Anyway, I'm going to get rid of Red now. You deal with the samurai." Neah began to walk towards the tree, as Kanda seemed to have decided to climb it to get at Red.

"Wait, I have to deal with Yuu-chan?" Lavi paled as he looked at the still burning samurai. "Shoot." Lavi began running after the noah who had almost reached the tree. _**But what did he mean by mental defenses? Allen, what's really going on in your head?**_

"Hey, Red!" Neah called up from the base of the tree, catching said child's attention.

"Whad'ya want, perv?" He called back. Lavi snickered at the nickname the noah had received.

"Aren't you hungry? We can go get something to eat when you decide to grow up!" Neah replied, unfazed by the nickname he had received.

"Ha? Why should'ah lis'n ta you?" The kid climbed higher on the tree, getting out of Kanda's reach.

"Come'on Red. You're just hungry! Just grow up, we'll grab a bite, then you can keep fighting." Neah tried again.

"Get the stick wavin' woman away from me first." Red stated, as Kanda tried to stab him again. Seems like time in the circus really did help since Red was able to gracefully dodge and pull himself up a branch with one arm without slipping once.

"Yuu-chan! Come'on, he's just a little kid. Do you really need to drop to his level?" Lavi called up to the samurai that was still trying to kill the kid.

"Don't call me that! Che." Kanda shouted back, before taking a final swipe at Red, then dropping down.

"Good job, Yuu-chan!" Lavi moved forward as if to hug Kanda, when a katana was pressed against his neck.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda glowered at Lavi who quickly shook his head in affirmation.

"There you go Red. Now how 'bout you grow up and we all go get something to eat?" Neah called up to the child still sitting in the tree.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep ya pant's on, perv." Red replied, a glow beginning on his skin. When the light stopped, there sat Allen.

"Ow. My head always hurts after being Red." Allen complained as he dropped out of the tree. Landing on his feet, he turned to face the others. "Right, so if you guys make me mad like that again, I'll turn into Red, okay." Allen gave an innocent smile to the others in his dreamscape.

"Che."

"What was-"

"Hey Allen! I'm hungry, let's leave your dreamscape and go get food from Jerry!" Lavi quickly interjected before a fight could start up.

"Good idea." Allen's mouth began to water at the prospect of food. Suddenly, without any warning for the others, Allen's dreamscape vanished and they were all looking through his eyes as he got out of bed.

Allen looked out the window and saw the sun had set, meaning it was probably around six-thirty to seven. He felt something crusted on his head and reached up to find dried blood there.

"Oh wight, I was bweeding earwiew, nyan."

"_**Don't say that with such nonchalance! Why did you slam your head into the wall anyway?"**_

'_Cause I knew it'd hurt you guys._

"_**... You worry me sometimes, Allen."**_

Allen ignored the comment as he got up from bed and walked to the door of his room. He was happily reminded of his current state when he saw the door knob was almost out of his reach. Grumbling about how unfair his current height was, he wandered through the halls, looking for the cafeteria. After ten minutes, the voices in his head had decided that they had had enough.

"_**Allen buddy?"**_

_Yeah?_

"_**You were supposed to take that last left…"**_

_Really? Huh, I usually go this way._

"**Just listen to the Baka Usagi, Baka Moyashi!"**

_Jeez, your pants on BaKanda._

"_**Anyway, turn around Allen. I'll tell you when to turn right."**_

_Fine. _Allen turned around with a pout and began to walk back down the hall.

_**Turn right here.**_

Allen dutifully followed the voice in his head until he reached the cafeteria.

"Jewnya!" Allen shouted in glee as he ran towards the ordering window.

"Allen? Is that you? Did you get hit by one of Komui's potions again?" A concerned Jerry looked down at the shrunken cat-boy.

"Hai, nyan. Can I have something to eat, nyan?" Allen looked hopefully up at the chef.

"Hai, hai. The usual, or a little less?" Jerry looked down lovingly at the boy.

"Usuaw pwease, nyan." Allen pulled himself up so that his chin rested on the counter as Jerry began to cook. "Nya! Actuawwy, can I awso have some soba, nyan?"

"Eh, soba? Well, if that's what you want, sweetie~!"

"Hai~, nyan!" Allen patiently waited for his food to come. When the food was finished, Jerry came out with a cart that had all the food on it. "Thank you, Jewnyan!" Allen exclaimed as he began to push the cart into the cafeteria and get a table.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Jerry waved at the child sized exorcist as he walked to a table.

Allen found a free table, and with surprising grace and manners for those who have not seen him eat before, he ate the food pile in ten minutes.

"_**The fact that I was able to taste all that was surprising."**_

"**It really doesn't seem like you'd be able to taste it, now does it."**

_Oh, shut up. _Allen huffed as he ate the soba at a slower speed.

"_**Why'd ya get soba, Moyashi-chan? Was it for Yuu-chan?"**_

_I don't need to hear any complaints from him saying that he didn't get his soba._

"_**So you did do it for Yuu-chan!"**_

_Shut it._

"Allen!"

Allen turned to see Lenalee running over to him. Putting the finished plates on the cart, he stood up to see what she wanted.

"Can I hewp you, Wenawee nyan?" Allen looked at the girl curiously.

"No, but I can help you!" She excitedly exclaimed. "Come'on, I'll put your dishes away, then we'll go see nii-san."

"Nyaa, does that mean," Allen looked over to the taller exorcist pushing his cart, "that he made a cuwe fow me, nyan?"

"That's what he said!" Lenalee smiled happily.

"Hooway, nyan!" Allen jumped up and down in joy.

Lenalee giggled at her companion's actions. "Let me carry you. It'll be faster." She quickly picked the boy up before any complaints could be heard. Pouting, Allen held onto her as she began to run through the hallways. Lenalee ran through all the hallways and up the stairs till they reached the science division.

"Awe you okay, Wenawee nyan?" Allen looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine!" Lenalee took a slightly deeper breathe than normal. Instead of putting Allen down like he thought she would, she strolled into the science division and headed for Komui's room without putting him down.

"Nii-san, I've got Allen." Lenalee opened the door and walked over to the paper strewn desk that had a surprisingly awake occupant.

"Ah, thank you Lena-WAIT! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIM?! YOU DIRTY BRAT, GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS SISTER!" Komui screamed at the site of Allen being held by Lenalee. Allen imeadiately jumped out of Lenalee's arms.

"Thank you fow cawwying me hewe, Wenawee, but I do not wequiwe youw hewp anymowe, nya. Thank you, nyan." Allen bowed to the chinese exorcist, before turning to the chinese scientist. "Can I pwease have the potion now, nya? I pwomise to stay away fwom Wenawee fow a week if it wowks, nyan." Allen looked with wide hopeful eyes that one had to be heartless to say no to.

"F-fine. Stay away from my darling Lenalee though," Komui gave in to the eyes, as he handed over a phile with a liquid in it. "Drink this and you should be fine."

Allen quickly drank the potion and waited for a change to overcome his body. Suddenly, an intense pain in his head appeared and made Allen fall to his knees. He grunted in pain as the potion did something in him, increasing the pain. After two minutes though, it stopped.

"I-is it ovew, nyan?" Allen whispered, heart sinking as he heard his voice. It seems that he did not change physically, but mentally?

_Is anyone there?_

"**I am."**

_You, I accept. Anyone else?_

Allen, waited for a beat before happiness crossed his face.

_They're gone! They're gone, they're gone, they're gone! Hahaha! My head is my own!_

"**Like I said, still here."**

_I can still deal with you more!_

"_**Aww, that's mean~!"**_

_Oh, shut up La- wait, what?_

"_**You're so mean to me Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan, how could Moyashi-chan be so mean?"**_

"**Che. Don't call me that."**

_Darn it! That potion didn't get you guys out of my head! Wait, what did that potion do? _Allen looked around for a mirror, or something to look at himself with.

"Need this?" Komui offered a mirror to the confused exorcist. Allen quickly took it, ignoring the fact that it was most likely rude. He looked at himself and so no changes from before. There were still cat ears on his head, his eyes still glowed, he still had a scar and white hair. Wait. Where were the snake fangs? Allen opened his mouth and saw that, instead of snake fangs, there were cat canines.

"Komunyan. Did you just give me a potion fow my fangs nyan?" Allen looked at Komui incredulously.

"Yup! We can't have you walking around with snake fangs, now can we? We must continue with the cat look!"

Allen slammed his head on the desk.

"Komunyan! I want them out of my head, nyan!" Allen screamed after he had gotten over his moment.

"Ah. Can't do that. Sorry." Komui made a cross with his arms.

"What, nya? What do you mean, no nyan?" Allen glared at Komui.

"I can't make a potion for that. Sorry. You'll just have to wait until the potion wears off. Eventually."

"Eventuawwy, nya? Eventuawwy, nyan!"

"Hai, hai. Now have a nice week or so with the others in your head." Komui waved them out of the room.

"I'm gonna die, nyan." Allen cried as he left the room.

"_**Hey man, you still got us! Right, Yuu-chan?"**_

"**Don't call me that!"**

_I'm going to die. _

Seriously, how did it end up like this?

~~Done~~

Okay... Um, this was my first fic. I guess it was kinda serious. I'm not too good at humor. Don't even know why I tried it, but oh well. Yeah, I did have a bit of a crack moment when they were in Allen's head, but this was kinda supposed to be a bit crack, but I really don't know what happened to it -.-"

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading. (This story was too long xc )


End file.
